Basketball, Love and Fight
by D.Sapphire
Summary: Para chara vocaloid main basket, dengan pertemuan Rin sang jenius basket dengan Len, cowok yang ga gampang nyerah..Sequel! mungkin aneh banget jadinya.. hontou ni gomenasai #pundung di pojokan. awalnya one shot jadi drabble -.- Gomenasai minna, DLDR! OOC, aneh n gaje! Budayakan RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Haiii~ D.S balik lagi.. YBMInya lagi on progress nih.. harap sabar ya. Berhubung ad aide terbesit.. Cuma aku ga bakal bikin drabble panjang-panjang.. padahal awalnya fic ini mau bikin one shot.. tapi ga bisa end.. OMG.. hahaha.. sebenernya ke inspirasi sama Kuroko no Basket.. **

**Lagi demen"nya tuh.. trus kepikiran pake chara vocaloid dengan cerita yang beda banget.. sama karena temanya basket.**

**Enjoy~~~**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine! OOC, alur gaje, aneh, typo!**

_Basketball, Love and Fight!_

Seorang gadis berparas manis dengan rambut honey blonde dan pita putih yang selalu bertengger dikepalanya itu sedang merapikan seragamnya. Pada musim semi kali ini, ia adalah murid SMA.

Nama gadis itu adalah Kamine Rin, Kali ini debut SMAnya agak heboh karena ia memilih SMA Seito, bukan karena sekolah itu jelek reputasinya, tetapi agak jauh dari rumah Rin.

Saat kelas 6 SD ia terkena penyakit yang tidak memungkinkan ia beraktivitas berat-berat. Saat SMP ia dipilihkan sekolah yang cukup dekat dari rumahnya. Tentu orang tuanya terperanjat saat mendengar Rin memilih SMA Seito yang harus ditempuh dengan naik kereta 1 kali dan berjalan kaki selama 10 menit itu.

Tetapi bagaimana pun Rin tetap ngotot mau masuk kesana. Sebenarnya mengapa Rin memilih sekolah itu memang beralasan, saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu, Rin suka nongkrong dilapangan basket dekat rumahnya.

Saat itu ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang agak mungil bermain basket dengan anak-anak yang jauh lebih besar dari dirinya, ia ulet dan tangguh meski tubuhnya kalah besar dengan lawannya. Rin sadar kalau anak itu sudah SMA, tak jauh dari tempat Rin mengamati, ada kemeja seragam yang tertulis SMA Seito.

Karena melihat keuletan si anak laki-laki, ia penasaran dan ingin mencarinya saat SMA nanti. Rin sendiri aktif bermain basket saat SD, sebelum terkena penyakit, ia adalah pemain regular di sekolahnya dulu. Rin merasa terhibur saat melihat anak itu bermain basket. Meski ia tahu ia tak mungkin bisa bermain basket lagi, entah mengapa, cukup melihat anak itu bermain ia sudah merasa senang.

Rin sampai di gerbang sekolahnya. Disana ada beberapa senior yang berjaga didepan gerbang. Seorang gadis berambut hijau terang mendekati Rin.

"Ohayou, Kamu murid baru kelas berapa?" Kata Gadis itu.

"Ohayou... aku kelas 1." Kata Rin.

"Ah, kalau gitu kamu harus pakai ini." Kata Gadis itu sambil menyematkan bunga pada seragam Rin.

"Semua anak kelas 1 memakai itu, nama ku Megpoid Gumi." Kata Gadis itu riang.

"Ka-kamine Rin" Kata Rin agak gugup.

"Kau tak usah gugup begitu, heheh, kami tidak mengigit kok." Canda Gumi.

Rin mengangguk.

"Nah, Rin-chan. Kamu ke gedung sebelah sana ya, sebentar lagi upacara dimulai." Kata Gumi.

"A-Arigatou senpai." Kata Rin memohon diri.

Rin masuk keruangan dan duduk disebelah gadis berambut tosca twintails. Anak itu tersenyum pada Rin.

"Hai, Namaku Hatsune Miku." Kata Gadis itu.

"Kamine Rin, Yoroshiku." Jawab Rin.

"Semoga kita sekelas ya Rin-chan." Kata Miku senang.

Rin mengangguk, tak lama ia melihat kearah anak-anak kelas 2, ia menemukan sosok laki-laki yang mirip Miku. Anak itu melihat kearahnya. Kebetulan Miku melihat kesana dan melambaikan tangannya.

Rin bersyukur, karena ia tak ingin tertangkap saat ia sedang mencari sosok yang ia cari.

"Dia kakak ku. Hehehe, kami mirip ya?" Kata Miku.

"Mirip sekali." Kata Rin tersenyum.

"Nee, Rin-chan punya saudara?" Tanya Miku.

"Tidak aku anak tunggal." Kata Rin sambil menggeleng.

" Ehh? Kukira anak yang disebelah Mikuo-nii itu kakak mu." Kata Miku.

Rin langsung melihat kearah sana. Tak lama ia menyadari bahwa anak laki-laki itu lah yang ia cari.

Anak itu memang seperti kembaran Rin. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut honey blonde yang diikat pony tail kecil dibelakang.

Tak lama upacara selesai. Miku dan Rin melihat daftar pembagian kelas.

"Horeee! Kita satu kelas!" Kata Miku senang seraya memeluk Rin.

Rin juga senang dan memeluk balik Miku.

"Hari ini cuma upacara sama pemilihan klub kan? Gimana kalau kita lihat-lihat." Kata Miku.

Rin mengangguk, dalam hati ia berharap dapat masuk kedalam klub basket.

.

..

"Rin, kamu mau masuk klub apa?" Kata Miku saat keduanya pergi dari meja pendaftaran klub menyanyi. Miku ikut klub itu karena ia senang menyanyi.

" Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tahu." Kata Rin.

"Kita ketempat Mikuo-nii dulu ya?" Ajak Miku.

Rin mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan. Ternyata kakak Miku adalah anggota tim basket.

"Ah, Miku." Kata Mikuo.

"Mikuo-nii! Kenalin nihh~ temenku Kamine Rin." Kata Miku

Rin mengangguk padanya.

"Ah, aku kakak Miku, Hatsune Mikuo." Kata Mikuo.

"Hei! Mikuo." Kata seseorang di belakang Mikuo.

"Len, kau punya adik ya?" Tanya Mikuo.

Anak yang bernama Len itu spontan sweatdrop

"Aku punya Kakak perempuan. Aku anak bungsu, gimana bisa punya adik lagi." Kata Len.

"Lihat nih." Kata Mikuo.

"Heeeehhh.." Kata Len kaget.

"Kamu mirip denganku." Kata Len pada Rin.

Rin agak tersipu dan diam karena ia menemukan orang yang dicari-carinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian berminat jadi manager klub basket?" Kata Mikuo.

Rin spontan kaget mendengar kata-kata Mikuo, ini kesempatan bagus untuknya.

"Nee.. Mikuo-nii, aku udah masuk klub bernyanyi, mungkin Rin-chan mau?" kata Miku.

Mikuo dan Len melihat kearah Rin.

Rin agak gugup dilihatin begitu tapi ia mengangguk, ia tak mau melepaskan kesempatan ini.

"Baiklahhh.. ah, ada beberapa orang juga mau mendaftar jadi manager, manager lama kami sudah lulus, jadi kami mencari penggantinya." Kata Mikuo.

"Mudah kok, hanya beberapa test kecil." Kata Len.

Rin mengangguk, ia mengerti tentang basket, meski telah berhenti cukup lama, Rin masih aktif menonton berbagai video basket dan artikel tentang basket.

"Emank jam berapa test nya?" Tanya Miku.

" Nanti jam 10-an di gedung olahraga sebelah sana." Kata Mikuo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gedung.

"Sip, nanti kubawa calon manager kalian ini kesana." Kata Miku senang.

"Ehh.. kita mau kemana?" Kata Rin bingung karena Miku menarik ia pergi.

"Kita makan dulu, kalau lapar, kau tak bisa berpikir kan?" Kata Miku.

Rin mengikuti Miku ke kantin.

.

..

Finally jam 10 di gedung olahraga.

"Nah, semua yang ada disini kan mau melamar jadi manager klub kami, karena banyak, kami terpaksa mengadakan test." Kata cowok rambut panjang berwarna ungu.

"Testnya mudah aja sih, kami berikan beberapa soal lalu kalian harus menyusun menu latihan setelah melihat kami bermain nanti." Kata cowok yang mirip Gumi-senpai.

Miku duduk disebelah Rin, menemani Rin. Tak lama ia menyengol Rindan berbisik.

"Nee.. Rin-chan, yang mana kaptennya?" Kata Miku.

"Yang rambut hijau terang itu." Bisik Rin.

Miku mengangguk-angguk. Tak lama, mereka memulai testnya. Rin menjawab dengan mudah setiap pertanyaan yang diberikan. Miku takjub dengan kepiawaan Rin. ( Tulis jawaban di kertas lohhh~).

Sekarang saat yang paling sulit, menu latihan setiap anggota. Para peserta harus memberikan menu latihan yang sesuai untuk para anggota. Karena ga ada perkenalan terlebih dahulu, para peserta diminta menuliskan nomor para pemain.

Rin memperhatikan dengan serius, dengan sekejab tangannya sudah sibuk mencatat dan mengaris bawahi setiap kelebihan dan kekurangan mereka , menuliskan menu latihan yang sesuai untuk mereka.

Miku merasa Rin sangat hebat, karena ia dapat mengetahui sedetail itu.

.

..

"Arigatou partisipasinya. Besok kami temple namanya di papan pengumuman ya." Kata kapten tim atau cowok berambut hijau terang itu.

"Kalau gitu sampai ketemu besok Rin." Kata Miku digerbang sekolah.

Rumah Miku dan Rin berlawanan arah, jadi mereka berpisah digerbang sekolah.

Saat Rin mau naik kereta tiba-tiba ada seseorang disebelah Rin yang membuat ia terperanjat.

"Yo." Kata Len

Rin mengangguk.

"Ah, Namaku Kagamine Len." Kata Len.

"Aku Kamine Rin, yoroshiku." Balas Rin.

"Kita naik kereta yang sejalur ya." Kata Len.

"Em, aku turun di stasiun berikutnya." Kata Rin.

"Ehhh.. aku juga sama, rumah kita dekat yah.. " Kata Len.

Rin mengangguk lagi.

"Em.. kau, tertarik dengan basket." Kata Len saat mereka masuk kedalam kereta.

"Bukan tertarik.. tapi aku suka dengan basket." Kata Rin.

"Kenapa gak ke sekolah yang ada basket putrinya?" Tanya Len.

"Aku gak bisa main basket sejak SMP, dokter bilang aku gak boleh olahraga terlalu berat. Aku cuma bisa nge-shoot three point maksimal 15 kali saja." Kata Rin, terdengar suaranya agak sedih.

Melihat Rin seperti itu, Len agak merasa gak enak, lalu ia tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Rin terkejut.

"Kalau gitu, basket bagianmu biar aku yang mainkan, jadi kau bisa merasakan bagaimana.. ah.. gomen.. aku ngomong apa sih?" Kata Len mengaruk mukanya yang tidak gatal.

Rin terkejut lalu tersenyum.

"Arigatou.. kalau begitu tolong mainkan bagianku ya Kagamine-senpai." Kata Rin.

"Iya, ah.. panggil aku Len.. Kagamine terlalu panjang kan?" Kata Len.

"Iya, Len-senpai." Kata Rin.

"Kalau gitu aku panggil kamu Rin ya." Kata Len.

Rin mengangguk dan mereka berdua turun dari kereta karena sudah sampai.

"Mau main bentar?" Tanya Len pada Rin.

Rin mengangguk dan kelapangan tempat ia pertama kali melihat Len.

"Tunggu sebentar ya." Kata Len sambil meletakkan tas di tempat duduk. Len menuju semak-semak dan ada bola basket tersembunyi disana.

"Itu sudah menjadi tempat persembunyian ku.. gak ada yang tahu, kamu juga jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya?" Kata Len pada Rin.

Rin mengangguk.

Len melepas blazer dan dasi yang ia pakai. Lalu mendribbling bola yang ia ambil tadi.

"Nah, kau bilang mau shoot, kemari lah." Kata Len.

Rin melepas Blazer dan mengikat rambutnya dengan pita yang ia pakai. Setelah itu ia maju di lingkaran three point dengan dribble sesaat, lalu langsung meng-shoot ke jaring.

Mulus. Len kaget melihatnya, ketepatannya benar-benar akurat. Len merasa Rin benar-benar bukan gadis biasa.

.

..

"Kuharap kau yang jadi manager kami." Kata Len sebelum mereka berdua berpisah.

"Aku juga." Kata Rin dengan senyumnya yang manis.

Dada Len berdegub kencang.

"Yosh... kalau gitu sampai jumpa besok.. jaa.." Kata Len.

Rin melambaikan tangan dan mereka berdua berpisah menuju gang yang berbeda.

.

..

"Ohayou Len-senpai." Kata Rin saat ia melihat Len di stasiun kereta.

"Ah, Ohayou Rin." Kata Len.

"Hari ini pengumuman managerkan? Kuharap sih kamu yang jadi manager kita. Kemampuanmu benar-benar baik." Kata Len.

"Mungkin saja dicalon-calon kemarin ada yang lebih baik dari diriku." Kata Rin.

"Kurasa kamu yang terbaik." Kata Len.

Rin tersipu mendengarnya.

Melihat Rin, Len merasa degub jantungnya makin cepat. Ia agak bingung, karena tidak pernah ia merasa begini. Muka Len ikutan memerah. Tapi mereka segera masuk kedalam kereta.

.  
..

"Rinnn! Ohayou! Kau udah tau?" Kata Miku seraya memeluk Rin setelah ia masuk kekelas.

"Em? Ada apa?" Kata Rin bingung.

"Kamu jadi manager club basket loh." Kata Miku.

"Eh? Yang bener?" Kata Rin tidak percaya.

Miku mengangguk.

Tak lama, seorang cowok rambut hijau terang atau sang kapten datang kekelas Rin.

"Ini kelas Kamine Rin? Ada dia?" Kata Cowok itu.

"Etto.. Senpai.. aku ada disini." Kata Rin saat yang cowok itu mencarinya.

"Ah, Manager.. nanti pulang sekolah ada kegiatan klub, di gedung olah raga ya." Kata cowok itu.

"Chotto.. ano.. senpai namanya siapa?" Kata Rin agak gugup.

"Aduh! Sumimasen! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Namaku Gumiya megpoid. Kembaran Gumi kalau kau kenal, Kelas XII-B. Baiklah, jangan lupa ya manager." Kata Gumiya.

"Iya, arigatou Kapten." Kata Rin.

"Eh?" Kata Gumiya kaget.

"Kau kapten tim kan?" Kata Rin.

"Wah, kami memang tidak salah memilih manager." Kata Gumiya kagum.

"Okelah, ketemu nanti Manager." Kata Gumiya.

Rin mengangguk.

"Wah! Kamine-san, kau hebat sekali, cowok-cowok di klub basket kan keren-keren, sepupuku yang kelas 3 bilang begitu." Kata cewek berambut kuning yang tak lepas dari handphonenya.

Seisi kelas begitu gaduh sampai akhirnya Sakine Meiko-sensei selaku wali kelas masuk kedalam kelas. Banyak anak-anak kagum dengan Rin karena saat ini ia akan dikelilingi cowok-cowok keren.

.

..

Rin masuk ke gedung olahraga. Ia agak gugup mengingat ini adalah hari pertamanya.

"Ah, manager sudah datang." Kata Mikuo.

"Ko-Konnichiwa." Kata Rin gugup.

"Ano, Manager jangan gugup, kami gak gigit kok." Kata cowok rambut ungu.

"Gakupo-Senpai kan bisa." Kata Len yang alhasil menerima protes Gakupo.

"Nah, kalian cepat kenalkan diri kalian." Kata cowok rambut coklat berkaca mata.

" Aku Hiyama Kiyoteru selaku wali kelas XI-B, aku supervisor klub ini." Kata Hiyama-sensei

"Aku Kamui Gakupo, kelas XII-C, nomor punggung 6 posisiku.." Kata Gakupo belum sempat menjawab.

"Center.." Kata Rin.

"Benar.. manager kita hebat banget." Kata Gakupo.

"Hatsune Mikuo, XI-A, nomor 9, kurasa kau sudah tau posisiku." Kata Mikuo.

Rin mengangguk.

"Kasane Ted, XI-C, nomor 3." Kata Ted.

"Hibiki Lui, XI-A, nomor 15." Kata Lui.

"Shion Kaito, XII-C, Nomor 8." Kata Kaito.

"Nomorku nomor 7, kelas XI-B." Kata Len.

"Jadi kalian ber 7 , belum ada anggota baru?" Tanya Rin.

"Entahlah, tim basket disekolah kita agak kurang popular, jadi kami butuh bantuanmu manager." Kata Gumiya.

"Oke, kalau gitu kita mulai dengan keliling lapangan 10x."Kata Rin.

"Se-sepuluh?" Kata Lui kaget.

"Ya, kalau begini aja gak kuat, gimana mau tanding." Kata Rin.

"Hahaha, meski kau jarang turun kau harus bisa jadi sub yang baik Lui." Kata Len bersiap berlari.

Seraya para anggota berlari, Rin mencatat program latihan yang akan ia berikan pada masing-masing anggota.

"Jadi, Kamine-san, bisa kutinggal ya, aku ada urusan." Kata Hiyama-sensei.

"Ya, arigatou Sensei." Kata Rin.

.

..

"Nee... manager apa yang harus kami lakukan." Kata Gumiya sambil setengah kehabisan nafas.

Rin memandangi para anggota satu persatu lalu berkata.

"Apa prestasi tahun lalu?"

Seluruh anggota terdiam sejenak.

"8 besar pertandingan antar SMA." Kata Gumiya.

"Ngomong-ngomong yang mengatur kegiatan kalian itu manager ya?" Tanya Rin.

Len mengangguk.

Rin berdiri dan berkata "Manager mana sih? Menu latihan kalian bener-bener kurang."

Para anggota terdiam dan kaget. Manager baru mereka memang bukan orang sembarangan.

"Manager sebelumnya dulu juga pernah main basket. Kurasa kau benar, menu kami kurang, baru lari sebentar aja udah cape." Kata Kaito.

"Cowok?" Tanya Rin.

Mereka mengangguk.

"Hem.. padahal cowok, kalau gitu, habis ini cepat latihan shoot lalu 3 on 3." Kata Rin.

"Siap!" Kata Semuanya.

Saat mereka berlatih Rin bergumam sendiri.

"Mereka akan kubawa menjadi juara."

TBC

D.S : ahahaha! Jadi rada panjang..

Len : Gimana nasib kita nih?

Rin : Ga tau ah. Pokoknya aku belum siksa kalian.

D.S : RnR minna.. tiap review adalah motivasiku~~


	2. Chapter 2

**D.S back! With second chapter.**

**Disclaimer : Sama kayak chappie sebelumnya**

**DLDR.**

**Enjoy **

_Basketball, Love and Fight!_

Rin mulai menyusun seluruh kegiatan klub basket.

Saat Rin menulis mereka pun mulai berlatih tanding 3 on 3, Lui yang menjadi wasitnya, tapi kemampuan Lui masih sedikit, setiap miss atau foul kelihatan oleh Rin.

Para anggota kaget, padahal jelas-jelas Rin tidak melihat mereka bertanding.

"Gumiya-Senpai.. Travelling.." Kata Rin.

"Gakupo-senpai.. Foul." Kata Rin.

"Len-senpai..."  
.

..

Para anggota kecapean. Mereka diberi waktu 10 menit sambil mendengarkan pengarahan Rin.

"Baiklah, pada dasarnya kalian punya potensi, karena latihan yang asal-asalan, jadi kemampuan kalian tak bisa keluar maksimal." Kata Rin,

"Jadi, target bulan ini, aku harap kalian bisa melakukan strategi 'Run and Gun'."Kata Rin.

"Run and Gun?" Kata Lui bingung.

"Run and Gun itu dimana para pemain bermain dengan kecepatan tinggi saling mengoper dan memperbesar kemungkinan untuk three point shoot." Kata Len.

"Kecepatan tinggi?" Kata Gakupo.

"Ya, kalau kalian dapat berhasil melakukan ini, biasanya, mental lawan akan sedikit goyah karena tekanan dari gerakan ini." Kata Rin.

"Jadi.. seperti, saat kita melawan sekolah Kantou tahun lalu." Kata Mikuo.

Len mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mulai besok kalian wajib skipping 50x lalu lari lapangan 10x terus.." Belum Rin sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku mana sanggup? Hari ini aja aku udah kelelahan." Kata Lui.

Tiba-tiba ada aura pekat keluar dari tubuh Rin.

"Apa yang membuatmu masuk klub basket?" Kata Rin sambil memegang kerah Lui dengan sikap yandere yang siap membunuh.

"E.. ee.. eettooo.." Kata Lui gugup.

"Mencari ketenaran atau kau mencintai basket sepenuh hatimu?" Tanya Rin.

Seluruh anggota terdiam mendengar perkataan Rin.

"Kutegaskan, aku mencintai basket sepenuh hati ku. Semua sudah kuserahkan pada basket kalau bukan saja keterbatasanku.." Kata Rin sedih dan melepaskan Lui.

"Manager.. Kami semua suka basket karena meski selalu kalah, tidak populer, kami tetap akan berjuang." Kata Gumiya.

"Ya! Kami akan membuatmu senang." Kata Lui.

"Kami akan berjuang." Kata Mikuo.

Terlihat air mata di sudut mata Rin, ia cepat-cepat menghapusnya.

"Ya! Go Seito.!" Kata Rin.

"Ou!" Kata para anggota.

Len merasa Rin sangat hebat, dapat menyulut api para anggota yang sudah mulai redup.

Diam-diam ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada Rin, setiap ia melihat Rin bersemangat atau tersenyum. Dada Len berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

"Baiklah, bubar !" Kata Rin.

.

..

"Rin.." Kata Len pelan saat ia bertemu Rin distasiun.

Rin merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Len yang berada disana.

"Len-senpai, ada apa?" Tanya Rin.

Len menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum.

Rin agak bingung tapi ia mengangguk saja.

.

..

Kamar Len.

Len tengah merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang queen size dengan bantal berbentuk pisang disana. Ia memeluk bantal pisang itu dan membenamkan kepalanya.

"Leeeeennn!" Kata seseorang menyerobot masuk ke kamar Len.

Len spontan terperanjat.

"Le-Lenka-nee.. tak bisa kah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk." Kata Len sambil menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Emanknya kenapa? Kau tidak sedang mandi.. emank apa salahnya kalau begitu." Kata Gadis berumur 20 itu.

"Lenka-neeeeee aku juga butuh privasi!" Protes Len.

"Hahaha.. baiklah kalau adikku yang tersayang bilang begitu. Ngomong-ngomong kok tumben kamu malah tidur-tiduran, jam segini kamu kan selalu di lapangan basket." Kata Lenka

"Aku cape." Kata Len.

"Masa sih? Adikku yang energetic ini bisa cape? Apa yang bisa membuatmu seperti kehabisan nafas begitu." Kata Lenka kaget.

"Klub basket kami dapat manager baru yang luar biasa. Kurasa tahun ini kami ada harapan menjadi juara jika sanggup mengikuti latihan darinya." Kata Len.

"Seperti apa orangnya? Hebat sekali." Kata Lenka karena ia tak pernah melihat Len begitu salut dan kagum pada manager baru mereka itu.

"Anak cewek yang mencintai basket sepenuhnya, entah kenapa aku merasa gundah dan aneh kalau bersamanya." Kata Len.

Terlihat evil grin dari Lenka, lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut Len.

"Wahahaha~ musim semi untukmu datang juga Len." Kata Lenka yang dibalas tatapan-tidak-mengerti oleh Len.

"Maksudnya?" Kata Len kebingungan.

"Tentu.. kau suka padanya kan Len?" Kata Lenka.

Muka Len spontan memerah dan mengusir Lenka dari kamarnya.

"Lenka-nee baka! Gak begitu." Kata Len sambil mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Lenka tertawa-tawa " Hahaha, tak perlu malu adikku sayang, kau udah termasuk terlambat tau." Kata Lenka yang dibalas geraman oleh Len.

Len duduk memeluk lututnya.

"Aku.. su.. suka padanya?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sementara itu..

Rin tengah berbaring diatas kasurnya.

"Cape juga jadi pelatih itu ya." Gumamnya.

Tak lama Rin tertidur.

.

..

"Ohayou Len-senpai." Kata Rin yang melihat Len tengah berdiri menunggu kereta.

Saat melihat Rin. Spontan Len memerah mukanya lalu cepat-cepat memalingkan muka.

"O-Ohayou.." Kata Len.

Rin bingung dengan sikap aneh Len, tapi ia abaikan saja.

.

..

"Skipping 50x" Kata Rin.

Para anggota mulai berlatih sedangkan Rin sendiri melakukan ritual three point shootnya.

Mereka seraya melirik Rin yang melakukan perfoma tanpa miss itu dengan takjub.

"Lari 10x, jangan lirik-lirikan." Kata Rin tanpa menoleh.

Mereka kaget, bagaimana Rin bisa tahu tanpa menoleh kearah mereka. Ketajaman insting Rin memang hebat.

Rin melihat mereka, masih kurang menurutnya. Tetapi ia sudah menyetujui pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA Seinen. Disana ada teman SMP Rin yang ikut klub basket. Maka ia mengundang Rin untuk maju bersama Timnya sekarang.

"Baiklah, kumpul sebentar." Kata Rin saat mereka telah menyelesaikan lari lapangan mereka.

"Ada apa Manager?" Kata Gumiya.

"Minggu depan, kita akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA Seinen. Salah satu teman SMP ku dulu ada disana, mereka mengundang kita untuk bertanding dengan mereka." Kata Rin.

Mereka mengangguk-angguk.

"Kemajuan selama seminggu ini akan di buktikan dengan pertandingan minggu depan. Aku tahu batas kemampuan kalian saat ini, kalau latihan sukses, seharusnya kalian setara dengan mereka." Kata Rin.

"Baiklah, mulai saat ini kita harus berlatih serius semua." Kata Gakupo.

"Ya! Tentu." Sambut Len.

Lalu mereka pun melakukan latihan dengan serius.

"Nee.. apa kita bisa meruntuhkan batas kita?" Kata Lui.

"Tentu aja, kalau nggak.. gimana orang lain melakukannya?" Kata Len.

"Kau tak sebal kalau ada yang lebih jago dari dirimu?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Kalian semua punya potensi yang cukup bagus.. sayang kalian belum menyadari potensi kalian." Kata Rin.

"Hei! Anak kelas 2, ayo cepat latihan." Kata Gumiya.

Kaito tampak mendribble bola menghindari penjagaan lawannya. Sementara itu Rin memperhatian Gumiya, ia merasa Gumiya memiliki potensi shoot yang cukup bagus.

"Hey Shota nomor 15" Kata Rin.

Lui terperanjat dan menoleh dengan ketakutan.

"Menu latianmu harus beda, dasarmu masih kurang kuat." Kata Rin.

Sebenarnya anggota yang lain tahu kalau kemampuan Lui dalam basket masih kurang, makanya ia jarang turun ke lapangan dan jarang bertanding, sebaliknya Lui memang takut bertanding.

"Nee.. kalau kau takut bertanding kenapa kau malah masuk tim basket." Kata Rin seperti bisa membaca pikiran mereka.

"Etto.. ano.." Kata Lui gugup.

"Kau menemukan menyenangkannya basket kan?" Kata Rin sambil memutar-mutar bola.

Lui mengangguk.

"Karena kau suka, kau harus berjuang dan berusaha untuk menguasainya, supaya kau bisa lebih menikmati seperti apa basket itu." Kata Rin.

"Kalian yang sedang 3 on 3 berhenti memperhatikan kami. Lanjutkan latihan kalian." Kata Rin galak.

"Nah.. Lui-senpai.. 3 hari ini kau akan merasakan perubahan dalam dirimu, aku akan membuat sayapmu terbentang luas, kau akan menemukan kekuatanmu." Kata Rin.

Sejak itu Lui diberi menu yang berbeda, skipping 2x lebih banyak dari anggota lainnya. Shoot 50x, lari lapangan 15x dan latihan dribble, cross over dan pass masing-masing 30x.

Len merasa Rin memang sangat hebat, ia melihat perubahan pola permainan Lui dalam sehari saja.

"Baiklah, latihan cukup sampai disini. Bubar." Kata Rin.

"Arigatou!" Kata mereka semua.

Rin mengangkat tas dan mulai berjalan pulang. Sementara yang lain berganti pakaian di ruang ganti/locker room tim basket.

Masing-masing terkejut saat membuka pintu ruang ganti, disana ada 7 botol pocari dan notes.

'Diminum, ku tau kalian lelah, tapi berjuang lah.' Isi notes itu.

Lui terharu. "Manager meski galak tapi baik ya." Kata Lui meneguk pocarinya.

"Yah.. kurasa tim basket mendapat bidadari, bukannya sangat enak dilatih gadis manis seperti Rin? Meski galak dan agak kejam." Kata Gakupo

"Yah, kurasa itu lah yang kita butuhkan." Kata Gumiya.

Len mendengar itu, kupingnya serasa panas, ia agak kesal, setelah meneguk habis pocarinya dan berganti baju, ia cepat-cepat keluar ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Kata Kaito melihat Len yang begitu terburu-buru.

Mikuo tersenyum dengan penuh arti, ia tahu apa yang membuat Len kesal dan diam-diam ingin menggoda Len lebih lagi.

"Nee.. Minna.. apa Manager masih jomblo ya?" Kata Lui tiba-tiba.

"Iya, kau berminat ya Lui?" Goda Gakupo.

"Gak.. bukannya gitu." Kata Lui.

"Masa sih? Rin manis sih.. hahah." Kata Gumiya.

"Kau nanti dihajar kembaran mu kalau ia kedengeran." Kata Kaito.

"Aaaaahhh.. dia itu emank selalu bikin pusing, setiap aku mau deket dengan cewek dia mengitari ku seperti singa yang siap menerkam." Kata Gumiya.

"Dia lebih tua darimu kan?" Kata Mikuo.

"Kurasa Gumi-senpai ingin mencarikan yang cocok dengan mu." Kata Mikuo lagi.

"Huuhh.. mentang-mentang lahir berapa menit lebih cepat, ia sok seperti kakak ku saja." Kata Gumiya sebal.

Semua anggota yang ada disana tertawa tawa.

.

..

'Apa sih yang terjadi padaku.' Pikir Len.

Len mempercepat langkahnya, ia merasa sebal sekali tiap ada orang yang memuji atau melibatkan Rin.

' Apa benar kata Lenka-nee.. aku suka padanya?' Pikir Len.

"aaaaaarrrggghhh.." geram Len kesal. Untungnya disana sepi kalau tidak Len bisa dianggap orang aneh.

"Kenapa sih.. dia kayak berputar-putar dalam pikiranku?" Kata Len kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya,

**TBC.**

**D.S : Gomenasai minna, agak pendek. Aku lagi dikejer-kejer deadline masalah.. haha.**

**YBMInya tunggu abis lebaran ya, belum nemuin yang pas buat mereka.**

**Len : Kok tumben cerita basket?**

**D.S : Hahha, padahal aku bener-bener ga suka basket, aku cuma suka liatin orang maen, aku hanya bisa shoot, undering dan rebound. Dribble masih berantakan banget.**

**Rin : RnR minna.**

**D.S : Hontouni arigatou buat yang review... Fic ini adalah sejarah pertamaku bisa disukai banyak orang.**


	3. First game

**CHAPPIEE 3 T.T**

**Akhirnya minna.. setelah ngebut mati-matian. D.S ngerasa chappie ini kurang menarik tapi D.S udah berusaha.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya pemilik masing-masing, aneh, alur gaje, OOC dengan typo (s).**

**DLDR!**

_Basketball, Love and Fight!_

Len merasa kesal, ia mengamuk dilapangan, permainannya kacau sekali.

Setelah puas, ia pulang, ia tak mengerti, mengapa ia begitu sebal, belum pernah Len merasa sesebal itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat aku menjadi begini sih." Gumam Len pada dirinya sendiri.

"Len.. kok baru pulang?" Tanya Lenka.

Len mengabaikan dan masuk kekamarnya.

Len langsung mandi dan membiarkan air menguyur dirinya, asalkan dapat membuat dirinya merasa dingin dan lebih baik.

Ia benar benar tak mengerti, kini ia duduk dan handuk menutupi mukanya mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Len diketuk oleh seseorang.

Len mengeram pelan. "Grr.. siapa sih...?"

"Ada banana split dikulkas. Dimakan ya." Kata Lenka.

"Hnn.." Respon Len.

Len melangkah keluar dan menuju ke kulkas. Lenka melirik adiknya.

Len sudah jauh lebih tenang dari tadi dan mulai memakan banana splitnya.

"Len, ada masalah?" Tanya Lenka seraya duduk disebelah Len.

"Tidak.." Gumam Len pelan.

"Eumh.. kalau ada masalah kau boleh cerita pada ku kok." Kata Lenka pada Len.

Len mengangguk, " Yah.. iya.." Kata Len.

Len lalu pergi keluar lagi.

"Len, Mau kemana?" Kata Lenka.

"Aku jalan-jalan sebentar." Kata Len.

Len menelusuri jalan dan berakhir di lapangan basket tempat ia biasa bermain dan tak disangka-sangka ada Rin disana.

"Rin?" Kata Len.

"Ah, Len-senpai." Kata Rin.

"Main semalam ini?" Tanya Len.

Rin mengangguk.

"Ah, arigatou yah minumannya." Kata Len sambil mengambil bola yang baru dilempar Rin.

"Iya." Kata Rin.

Len memposisikan dirinya dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan shoot.

"Ah... malah ga masuk lagi." Kata Len.

"Etto.. kalau shoot, usahakan buat posisi senyaman mungkin. Terus posisikan tangan dibola sampai kita merasa kita dapat mengontrol bola sepenuhnya." Kata Rin.

"Mengontrol sepenuhnya?" Kata Len agak bingung.

"Err... gimana ya, kadang, kalau shoot, percayakanlah pada kemampuan dan teman-teman setimmu." Kata Rin.

"Teman satu tim?" Kata Len.

"Iya, kita bermain ber5 orang. Jadi setiap pemain harus menyupport satu dan lainnya, sehingga meski shootmu tidak masuk, temanmu akan rebound. Dengan kepercayaan seperti itu, biasanya lebih fokus dan lebih tenang, jadi presentasenya lumayan besar." Kata Rin.

Len mengangguk, memposisikan dirinya untuk shoot dan hasilnya bagus, bola masuk ke ring.

"Uwaahh! Kau benar Rin, rasanya seperti ada kekuatan lebih untuk mengontrol bola." Kata Len senang seraya memeluk Rin.

Rin mukanya memerah dipeluk tiba-tiba seperti itu. Len tiba-tiba sadar dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Etto.. sumimasen.. " Kata Len dengan muka memerah dan mengaruk kepala belakangnya karena malu.

Rin mengangguk. Suasana jadi menegang.

"Ano.. err.. Rin." Kata Len mencairkan suasana.

"I.. iya?" Respon Rin.

"Sebenarnya, kamu ada penyakit apa?" Tanya Len.

"Etto.. sebenernya, penyakitku agak langka, memang gak mematikan, tapi yah, aku memang harus jaga seperti ini. Setiap kecapean yang berlebihan, aku tuh bakal pusing, mual dan sesak. Gak berapa kali juga keluar masuk RS." Kata Rin.

Len mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi, kau tidak cape kan? Aku senang, akhirnya, ada yang dapat melatih kita, karena memang terasa, kami ngasal mainnya." Kata Len.

"Tidak, lagipula, kalian harus kubina habis-habisan dilatih, aku melihat potensi kalian, tapi memang kurang dilatih sih." Kata Rin.

"Jadi menurutmu, minggu depan, gimana pertandingan perdana kita?" Tanya Len.

"Tergantung kerajinan dan latihan minggu ini, aku tahu sih, gimana anak-anak disana, tapi mereka memang ga boleh di anggap enteng, soalnya mereka masih sempat masuk 8 besar pertandingan besar kemarin itu." Kata Rin.

Len mengangguk. "Yossshh.. baiklah, aku akan berjuang Rin." Kata Len.

Rin tersenyum padanya.

.

..

Keesokan harinya.

"Ayo-ayo, masih kurang 3 putaran lagi." Kata Rin menepuk tangannya.

Len terlihat bersemangat hari ini, semua latihan dari Rin ia kerjakan dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah ya, Lui-senpai, Senpai harus tambah 3 putaran lagi ya." Kata Rin.

Lui memang paling lemah, tetapi ia melakukannya dengan semangat sehingga terlihat kemajuan yang lumayan.

"Nee! Rin!" Kata seseorang berambut pink pendek.

"Ah, Luki-kun." Kata Rin saat ia melihat sosok yang memanggilnya.

Para anggota yang lagi lari semua mengalihkan pandangannya ke mereka.

"Senpai-tachi, kalau berhenti nanti kutambah 3 putaran lagi ya, jangan lirik-lirik." Kata Rin meski Rin sedang memunggungi mereka.

"Hahaha, kemampuanmu memang paling hebat ya, Rin." Kata Luki.

Len melirik diam-diam, ia penasaran dengan cowok itu, jelas banget kalau bukan murid disini karena seragam yang berbeda terlebih ia terlihat dekat dengan Rin.

Len merasa kesal dan cemburu, Len mengakui, ia suka pada Rin. Tapi ia belum bisa mengatakan perasaan padanya.

"Saa.. Minna." Kata Rin.

Mereka berhenti dan berkumpul.

"Ini Megurine Luki, salah satu pemain SMA Seinen yang mengundang kita." Kata Rin.

"Luki desu, X-B, nomor 12, Shooting guard." Kata Luki.

"Dia dulu temanku satu SD. Jadi karena ia tahu aku disini melatih kalian maka, ia meminta coachnya menundang mereka." Kata Rin.

"Ah, ya, aku menunggu pertandingan kita nanti, saa.. jaa Rin, senpai-tachi." Kata Luki.

"Len, entah napa aku kurang suka sikapnya pada Rin." Bisik Mikuo pelan pada Len.

Len makin panas dibuatnya. Mikuo memang sengaja menggoda Len.

.

..

Akhirnya hari pertandingan tiba.

"Saa.. Minna, tunjukan latihan kalian selama seminggu ini." Kata Rin.

"Yossshh!" Kata Semuanya.

"Jadi, line up, no 6, 9, 4, 7 dan 3." Kata Rin.

Anggota yang namanya dipanggil bersiap-siap.

"Yoroshiku." Kata Gumiya seraya menjabat tangan kapten pihak lawan.

"Osh, yoroshiku." Balas kapten SMA Seinen.

.

..

Pertandingan berjalan cukup menarik, SMA Seinen memimpin sementara SMA Seito mengejar dengan perbedaan 5 poin.

Rin hanya menonton dengan diam dan tenang, pada saat disini, serahkan semua ke pemain.

"Nee.. manager, menurutmu, kita bisa menang?" Tanya Lui pada Rin.

"Yah, kalau mereka bisa mempertahankan, bisa menekan mereka balik sih." Kata Rin.

"Len!" Kata Mikuo seraya mempass bola pada Len.

Len menerima bola dan memposisikan untuk shoot, sementara Gakupo dan Gumiya sudah bersiap untuk merebound jika tidak masuk.

'Percayakan pada tim mu dan temanmu.' Pikir Len.

"Baiklaaahh!" Teriak Len seraya mengeshoot.

"Masuuukk!" Kata Gumiya.

"Yes! 2 poin lagi minna! Ganbatte! " Teriak Kaito dari bench.

Rin mengangguk-angguk, three point shoot Len sudah membaik.

Tapi tak disangka, tim SMA Seinen membalikan keadaan. Sehingga terjadi perbedaan 4 poin.

Peluit wasit bertiup, babak ke 3 sudah habis.

"Good work minna. Hanya 4 point, quarter terakhir ini kalian punya waktu 10 menit untuk melakukan serangan balik. Ah, Ted-senpai, kamu ditukar sama Kaito-senpai ya, kurasa sudah limit untuk kakimu." Kata Rin.

"Eh.. Ted, kaki mu kenapa?" Kata Gakupo bingung.

"Ettoo.. kemarin aku kepleset, padahal kukira ga ketahuan." Kata Ted.

"Ted, mana boleh begitu, kalau lebih parah kan repot." Kata Kaito.

"Baik-baik, ayo cepat lap keringat kalian dan lakukan pertandingan ini sebaik mungkin." Kata Rin.

"Yooossshh! Ganbatte!" Kata mereka.

SMA Seito melakukan pertandingan yang cukup bagus, meski hanya menang 1 point.

"71-70! Seito!" Kata wasit.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kata mereka serempak.

"Pertandingan yang bagus, tapi kami akan membalas kekalahan kami di pertandingan Inter High." Kata Luki.

"Iya, kami akan lebih baik lagi." Kata Mikuo.

"Otsukare minna." Kata Rin.

"Kita pergi makan yuk." Kata Mikuo.

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke restorant fast food dekat sekolah Seito.

"Aku orange juice dan lagsana aja." Kata Rin.

"Ah, aku pergi sama kamu deh Gaku-senpai." Kata Mikuo.

Mereka dibagi 2, Len, Rin, Mikuo dan Gakupo duduk bareng sedangkan sisanya duduk dibelakang mereka.

Mikuo sengaja meninggalkan Len dan Rin berdua. Len agak gugup.

"Ah, Len-senpai. Hari ini kau lumayan." Kata Rin.

"A..arigatou." Kata Len.

Sebenarnya Mikuo juga udah melancarkan berbagai macam rencana jika Len tidak mau mengambil langkah pertama.

TBC..

**D.S : Gomen Minna.. udah lama, pendek dan aneh ceritanya.**

**Len : Author lagi sengara tuh.**

**D.S : *bekep Len* urusai!**

**Rin : Iya, ditempat kuliahan dia sendirian aja tuh.**

**D.S : * Bekep Rin* jangan buka aib orang. **

**Lenka : Mohon bantuan dan doa juga reviewnya minna.**

**D.S : Hikss... aku emank makhluk kesepian #pundungdipojokan.**

**Hikaru Kisekine-san. **

**Hikaru-san udah baca dan review aja author juga senangggg~ *nangis* baca terus ya.**

**Yui Kagamine**

**Yui-san, emank mirip bangetkah sama Kurobasu? Wkwk, nga lah, Rin mana bisa kayak Riko. Mati nanti anak-anak klub basket. *author ditendang anak-anak klub***

**Namikaze Kyoko-san**

**Arigatouuu... Rin emank punya kemampuan special makanya bisa begitu.**

**Jaa.. arigatou reviewnya *bungkuk-bungkuk* **

**Mikuo : Jangan lupa baca dan review minna! *tebar pesona* #tabokedbyauthor**


	4. Last

**D.S back!**

**Kali ini chappie terakhir. Gomen ne minna.. pendek banget Q.Q**

**Aku udah masuk kuliah, bener-bener ga sempat lanjutin fic sama sekali T.T**

**Gomenasai.. soalnya biar udah mau 1 bulan lebih, aku masih ga bisa berbaur. Sedih deh**

**Hora! Ini dia.. last chappie.**

Basketball, Love and Fight!

Saat Mikuo berpikir, tiba-tiba Rin tertimpuk bola dan terpleset.

"Manager!" Teriak anak-anak klub minus Mikuo dan Len.

"Euh.. aku tak apa-apa." Kata Rin.

Saat Rin mencoba berdiri, ia langsung terjatuh dan ditangkap oleh Mikuo.

"Kurasa kakimu terkilir." Kata Mikuo.

Len merasa sebal Rin ditangkap Mikuo. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa sesak tidak karuan.

"Ku antar pulang ya? Aku bisa memboncengmu pulang." Kata Mikuo.

Sekarang Len mengomel pada dirinya karena ia tak bisa mengendarai motor.

Rin menolak, tapi karena kakinya sakit dan tak memungkinkan ia berjalan, terpaksa ia menurut saja.

Len merasa dadanya serasa terbakar, ia tak mengerti mengapa ia melihat Rin bersama-sama Mikuo itu sangat menyesakkan dadanya.

Len mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak dapat melindungi dan tepatnya ia sendiri trauma dengan motor.

.

..

Handphone Len berdering saat Len sedang duduk merenung.

"Halo? Mikuo, ada apa?" Kata Len.

"Hei, Len, kurasa aku suka pada Rin." Kata Mikuo

Len shock mendengar perkataan Mikuo.

"Oh.." Gumam Len, terdengar kecewaan besar di suara Len.

Sementara itu Mikuo senang melihat reaksi Len.

"Kau bisa bantu aku kan Len?" Kata Mikuo.

Pikiran Len berkecamuk, mana mungkin ia sanggup membiarkan Mikuo bersama Len. Tapi ia sendiri tidak berani mengatakan bahwa ia suka pada Rin.

"I-iya, te-tentu saja." Kata Len.

'Len no Baka! Kenapa kau bilang iya.' Pikir Len dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Uwaahh! Kau memang teman yang baik Len, baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." Kata Mikuo mengakhiri telepon mereka.

Len bimbang, ia seharusnya bagaimana. Ia bingung, karena Rin adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat ia kebingungan seperti ini.

"Lenka-nee!" Kata Len seraya membuka pintu kamar kakaknya.

Lenka terperanjat.

"Apa-apaan sih kau Len?" Kata Lenka yang masih kaget.

"Lenka-nee.. jatuh cinta itu kayak gimana sih." Kata Len.

Lenka memandang Len.

Len tampak bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Mudah sih, pertama, kau ga suka cewek itu deket-deket cowok laen." Kata Lenka.

"Lalu, kalau ia berbicara dengan mu, kau rasanya ingin sekali membenamkan kepalamu ketanah." Lanjut Lenka

"Terus, kau pengennya liat dia and tau keadaan dia itu gimana." Kata Lenka

Len merasa semua yang Lenka sebutkan terjadi pada dirinya sekarang.

"Jadi, kau suka pada gadis yang bernama Rin itu?" Tanya Lenka

Muka Len bersemu merah, Lenka hanya tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

"Terus, kau mau bilang, kalau ada orang yang mau ngejer dia dan sekarang kau ga tau mau ngapain?" Kata Lenka

Len merasa ada panah menusuk hatinya, apakah ia sangat mudah ditebak?

"Kalau kau masi ga siap, mending kau perhatiin, sebenarnya ia ada hati padamu atau temanmu." Kata Lenka

"A-aku bicara dengannya saja susah." Kata Len.

"Ya ampun Len, kau harus bersikap natural, dia bisa-bisa menganggapmu aneh loh." Kata Lenka.

"Tapi Lenka-ne.." kata Len belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, kau harus bisa Len, kalau tidak kau akan menyesal belakangan." Kata Lenka

Len mengangguk.

.

..

Len sedang berlari keliling lapangan. Rin melihat Len disana dan memanggilnya.

"Len-senpai! Senpai pagi sekali sudah latihan?" Kata Rin

Muka Len memerah, ia segera menepuk pipinya dan harus bertindak seperti biasa.

"I-iya, soalnya kemarin itu aku kan ada miss.." Kata Len

Rin mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh, ya, kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Len.

"Em, aku udah bisa berjalan." Kata Rin

"Rin-chan.." Kata Mikuo berlari kearah mereka.

'Rin-chan?' pikir Len

"Ah, Mikuo-senpai, arigatou buat kemarin." Kata Rin.

' Rin manggil Mikuo? Bukan Hatsune lagi?' Pikir Len

Len merasa sebal, tak lama ia berlari lagi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang mengobrol di tengah lapangan.

'Seharusnya aku gimana ya?' Pikir Len seraya berlari mengelilingi lapangan, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengelilingi lapangan, tetapi rasa bingungnya tidak berkurang.

"Len-senpai!" Kata Rin.

Len berhenti dan menengok kearah Rin, Mikuo sudah tidak ada disana.

"Ada apa Rin?" kata Len.

"Ayo, latihan sudah mau dimulai Len-senpai." Kata Rin

Len berlari dan mereka masuk kedalam ruangan olahraga.

Terlihat banget kalau Rin dan Mikuo terlihat sangat akrab.

"Len, Mikuo dan manager pacaran ya?" Tanya Lui padanya.

"Ga kok." Kata Len.

"Eumh, kukira mereka pacaran." Kata Lui

"Emanknya mereka keliatan kayak gitu ya?" Tanya Len.

"Gimana ya, Cuma keliatan aja sih, manager kita kan manis, aku sih ga heran kalo banyak yang suka padanya." Kata Lui.

Len berpikir, benar, bukan hanya Mikuo saingannya, mungkin saja, anggota klub basket yang lain juga suka pada Rin.

Len bingung, kalau ia menyatakan perasaannya tiba-tiba, bisa-bisa bahkan mereka tak bisa menjadi teman lagi.

Gakupo menyadari Len aneh, lalu ia mendekati Len dan berbicara padanya.

"Hei, galauin apa sih? Manager?" Kata Gakupo

"Ergh!" Respon Len mukanya langsung memerah.

"Ahahah.. kusangka si basketballfreak ini ga bakalan bisa suka pada orang." Kata Gakupo

"SSTTT!" Kata Len seraya meminta Gakupo untuk diam.

"Warui.. aku lupa, haha." Kata Gakupo

Untung para anggota lain sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing, sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikan Len dan Gakupo.

"Jadi, Kau suka pada manager?" Kata Gakupo.

Len mengangguk.

"Ehm, jadi kau tidak ada keberanian buat mengatakannya?" Kata Gakupo

Len mengangguk lagi.

"Kau harus melakukan pendekatan padanya." Kata Gakupo.

"Pendekatan?" Kata Len

"Yup, kayak si Mikuo itu, kalau kau ga cepet-cepet. Manager bisa diambil Mikuo loh." Kata Gakupo

"Euh.. apa aku bisa?" Kata Len

"Tentu, semua orang bisa kok Len." Kata Gakupo

"Baiklah.. akan kucoba." Kata Len

.

..

"Em? Menurutku?" Kata Rin

"Iya, menurutku Mikuo itu gimana orangnya." Kata Len

"Biasa aja sih, dia juga agak aneh sih. " Kata Rin

"Ka-kalau dia suka pada mu?" Kata Len.

Tiba-tiba ia menutup mulutnya.

'Bodoh.. Len no Baka.. Mikuo bisa marah sama aku nih.' Kata Len

"Hem? Tapi aku lebih suka sama kamu kok senpai." Kata Rin.

Mendengar kata itu, Len spontan langsung pingsan.

"Eh! Len senpai?" Kata Rin kaget

.

..

Sekarang Len ada dirumah Rin, masih pingsan.

"Len-senpai?" Kata Rin saat melihat Len mulai siuman

"Ri-ri-rin.. " Kata Len terkejut.

"Senpai tak apa apa?" Tanya Rin

Len mengangguk.

"Gomen, kata-kataku membuat senpai kaget ya?" Kata Rin, terlihat semburat merah dipipinya

Len mendorong Rin ke kasur.

"Le-Len senpai?" Kata Rin kaget.

"Aku suka padamu Rin." Kata Len.

"Eh.. ehhh.." Kata Rin.

"Iya." Angguk Len.

Len mengecup pipi Rin dan memeluknya.

"Tak akan kuserahkan pada orang lain." Kata Len.

Rin mukanya memerah. Lalu ia memeluk balik Len.

"Kau tau senpai? Kurasa aku suka senpai sejak musim panas tahun lalu." Kata Rin

"Eh?" Len tampak kaget.

"Ya, sejak melihat senpai, aku tertarik banget sama senpai." Kata Rin

"Ehehehe... oh ya, kau harus panggil aku Len, aku kan pacarmu." Kata Len, mukanya memerah seperti tomat.

"Le-len.." Kata Rin tersipu.

.

..

"Wah! Kalian berdua pacaran ya?" Kata Gakupo.

"Hahaha, ternyata aku berhasil." Kata Mikuo.

"Eh?" Kata Len bingung.

"Iya, ini kan semua rencanaku." Kata Mikuo.

"Ehh!" Kata Len kaget.

"Hahaha.." Tawa Mikuo.

Pritttt! Bunyi peluit terdengar kencang.

"Hei! Siapa suruh mengobrol! Ayo keliling lapangan 20." Kata Rin.

"Apa!" Kata seluruh anggota.

"Kalau lama! Tambah 20 kali lagi." Kata Rin

"Iya-iya! Kami lari" Kata semuanya.

Basketball, Love and Fight!

~The end~

**Minna! Udah tamat nih!**

**Len : ada sekuelnya kan?**

**D.S : aku mau buat sih, mungkin lebih menceritakan kisah kalian berdua.**

**Len : Honto ni? *puppy eyes***

**D.S : Tergantung para reviewer deh.**

**Len : Minna! Berikan suara kaliaaaannn~ *super puppy eyes***

**Hora! Minna-tachi! Update! Arigatou ne! *bows***


	5. Sequel

**Taraaaannnttt! Sequelnya akhirnyaaaaa.. *nangis***

"Summer training?" Kata seseorang bernomor punggung 6 atau yang biasa dipanggil Gakupo.

"Yah, karena kalian tidak boleh melewatkan liburan kali ini dengan malas-malasan.. ada yang keberatan?" Kata Rin seraya mencoret-coret papan jalannya.

"Tidak sih, kami emank ga ada kegiatan juga." Kata Mikuo yang tengah beristirahat di tengah lapangan.

"Kita kemana manager?" Tanya Gumiya.

"Ah, soal tempat.. Gumi-senpai tahu kok."

"Gumi? Loh? Eh?" Respon Ted bingung.

"Iya, selain klub basket, masi ada Gumi-senpai dan Miku yang akan ikut bersama kita." Kata Rin sedangkan tangannya tidak berhenti mencorat coret.

"Pas sepuluh orang ya." Gumam Kaito.

"Iya, lagi pula, training kalian masing-masing beda, aku butuh asisten." Kata Rin.

"Jadi.. kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Lui

"Hari kedua liburan musim panas, hari pertama manfaatkanlah liburan kalian, kita pergi selama 1 minggu." Kata Rin.

"Ah ya.. kalau ada yang sampai mendapat kelas musim panas..." Kata Rin seraya aura hitam bermunculan dari tubuhnya.

"Trainingnya akan ku x3" Kata Rin galak.

Semua anggota menelan ludah. Memang, sebelum liburan musim panas, mereka akan menghadapi ujian lalu libur, sehingga di SMA Seito memang liburan musim panas benar-benar surga tanpa PR ataupun Tugas jika nilaimu bagus.

"Ah,terutama Gakupo-senpai dan Ted-senpai yang harus berhati-hati. Nilai kalian bener-bener diambang tanduk." Kata Rin

Gakupo dan Ted shock, darimana Rin tahu.

"Sedangkan 5 lainnya tolong jaga nilainya." Kata Rin.

Memang, sisi akademis, Gakupo dan Ted mengalami kesulitan. Sedangkan 5 lainnya termasuk anak yang cukup pandai. Bagaimana dengan Rin? Tak perlu ditanya, Rin memiliki nilai yang bagus-bagus, karena Rin memang sangat serius dalam melakukan sesuatu.

"Baiklah.. latihan sampai disini saja." Kata Rin.

"Yosyaaa.. " Kata Gakupo senang.

Rin baru mau melangkah keluar saat Len mengejar dirinya

"Riiinnn~" Kata Len.

Rin berhenti dan menoleh.

"Ah, Rin, aku kok ga ditungguin." Kata Len sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Em, tungguin kok, aku jalannya pelan-pelan." Kata Rin

"Aku habis disiksa abis-abisan harus mengejar dirimu." Kata Len masi terengah-engah.

"Tak apa, anggap itu latihan tambahan." Kata Rin.

"Hidoi!" Kata Len.

Rin hanya nyengir iseng. Melihat Rin yang iseng, Len langsung merangkul Rin.

"Dasar.. " Gumam Len, seraya mengecup pipi Rin.

Muka Rin langsung bersemu merah.

"Len no Baka." Kata Rin ngambek.

"Warui.. Nee.. ayolah.. Jangan ngambek Rin." Kata Len merayu Rin.

"Baik.. kalau gitu.. kita ke café diujung jalan yuk, aku mau kau membelikan aku Orange cake." Kata Rin seraya mengandeng tangan Len.

"Hai-hai.. ohime-sama." Kata Len.

.

..

...

Anak-anak tim basket dengan Gumi dan Miku tampak sedang berbincang-bincang ketika Rin datang.

"Ah, kalian sudah kumpul semua ternyata." Kata Rin seraya turun dari mini van.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo berangkat." Kata Rin.

Mini van itu cukup besar, dapat menampung 15 orang sehingga anak-anak duduk sebebas mereka.

Yang didepan itu Gumiya, karena Rin menyewa tempat training yang Gumiya sering kunjungi. Sedangkan pak Supir sewaan Rin yang menyetir, di baris kedua ada Rin dan Len, Baris ke3 Lui, Gumi, Miku dan Mikuo lalu baris terakhir Gakupo, Ted dan Kaito.

"Ah ya, aku senang Gakupo-senpai dan Ted-senpai tidak perlu mengambil kelas tambahan." Kata Rin

Gakupo dan Ted terlihat agak lelah, mereka mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk ujian kali ini daripada mereka melewatkan kesenangan dan mendapat triple training dari Rin, bersusah-susah sedikit demi kesenangan tidak apa-apa lah.

Setelah memakan waktu selama 2jam, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat tujuan, tempat training yang berada digunung, udaranya segar dan menyenangkan.

"Nah, kami sudah memisahkan kamar untuk kalian." Kata Gumi seraya mengeluarkan kertas dan menunjukannya pada anggota tim.

"Kami bertiga di kamar yang ini." Kata Gumi seraya menunjuk suatu kamar yang berada diujung koridor.

"Lalu Gakupo dan Ted disini." Kata Gumi menunjuk kamar disebrangnya.

"Sebelahnya Kaito dan Mikuo." Kata Gumi.

"Lalu Gumiya disini, Len dan Lui sebelah sini." Kata Gumi

"Kok Kapten kamarnya sendirian?" Protes Ted.

"Err.. Ted, kau lupa kejadian tahun lalu." Kata Gumi.

Ted terdiam lalu mengangguk. "Aku ngerti deh."

"Baik, baik, cukup basa basinya, cepat masuk kamar kita berkumpul di lapangan setengah jam lagi, kalau telat..." Langsung bermunculan aura hitam disekeliling Rin.

Tanpa aba-aba, anak tim basket langsung berhamburan memasuki kamar mereka dan segera bersiap-siap.

"Rin-chan, hebat ya? Sanggup membuat mereka tunduk padamu." Kata Miku yang takjub melihat anak-anak yang tengah berlarian masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Rin kan memiliki potensi luar biasa." Kata Gumi.

"Ayo kita juga." Kata Rin, terlihat semburat tipis berada dimukanya, ia malu dipuji seperti itu.

Kamarnya cukup luas untuk 3 orang. Karena memang kamar untuk para cewek lebih luas, bergaya jepang dengan futon-futon yang tersusun rapi di dalam lemari. Rin dan lainnya bersiap-siap, berganti pakaian, lalu mereka segera menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Rin.

.

..

...

Peluit ditiup oleh Rin, menandakan kalau latihan akan dimulai.

"Kalau gitu, Mikuo-senpai dan Gakupo-senpai bersama Gumi-senpai, Len, Ted -senpai dan Gumiya-senpai bersama Miku, sisanya ikut aku." Kata Rin.

"Kok sodara dipisah?" Tanya Ted.

"Tentu, emank ada sodara yang bisa liat kalau sodara lainnya lagi kena training mematikan dari Rin?" Jelas Gumi.

Semua anak basket merasa tidak enak, melihat papan jalan yang dibawa oleh masing-masing cewek sepertinya training seminggu ini akan menjadi training yang sangaaaaattt lama.

.

..

...

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 5 sore ketika Rin membubarkan seluruh anggota tim.

"Huaaaahhh.." Gakupo berjalan terseok-seok karena kecapean.

"Lelah sekali, rasanya tulangku mau copot semua." Kata Ted yang tak kalah terseoknya.

Len, Gumiya, Kaito dan Mikuo terlihat biasa saja meski mereka juga lelah.

Lui malah udah terkapar ditengah-tengah.

"Hei, Lui.. lah, malah tidur." Kata Len yang memanggil Lui.

"Mikuo, Kapten, tolong bantu aku membawa dia ke kamar dulu." Kata Len.

"Si baka ini, kok bisa-bisanya tertidur disini." Kata Gumiya seraya membantu Len membawa Lui kekamar mereka.

"Onsen?" Kata Kaito.

"Tentu, itu akan sangat membantu." Kata Gakupo.

"Wahaha, kau kayak kakek-kakek aja Gakupo." Kata Kaito.

Sedangkan yang cewek udah masuk onsen dari tadi.

"Etto, Rin, apa tak apa melakukan training seperti itu? Kulihat mereka kelelahan banget." Kata Miku

"Tenang saja, besok mereka akan merasakan perubahan dibadan mereka." Kata Rin.

"Perubahan? Kepegelan?" Tanya Miku bingung.

"Kau lihat aja besok." Kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

.

..

...

"Uwaaahh.. serasa hidup kembali." Kata Gakupo ketika para cowok telah memasuki onsen.

"Rasanya pegelnya berkurang." Kata Lui yang sudah bangun.

"Kalian jangan main aneh-aneh ya, kalau ada yang pingsan, trainingnya ku double." Teriak Rin dari onsen sebelah.

"Haiii! manager!" teriak mereka.

"Ah, baru saja aku ingin melakukan taruhan." Keluh Gakupo.

"Rin tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Gaku-senpai ternyata." Gelak Mikuo.

.

..

...

"Ohayou.." Gumam Gakupo saat ia membuka matanya.

Lalu ia bangun dan menggerakan badannya kekanan dan kiri,.

"Eh? Ga pegel?" Katanya kaget.

"Hei, Ted." Kata Gakupo menengok ke futon disebelahnya.

"Ehh? Kosong? Jam berapa ini?" Kata Gakupo melirik jam tangannya.

"Shimata! Aku telat, kena berapa putaran nih." Kata Gakupo terburu-buru mengganti bajunya.

.

..

...

"Gaku-senpai harus lari 10x dulu." Kata Miku dengan penuh senyum.

"Cuma aku yang telat?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Iya, yang lain udah disini dari tadi." Kata Miku.

'Ted sial, kenapa ga bangunin aku.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Oh ya, kata Ted-senpai, Gaku-senpai ga bisa dibangunin, jadi daripada dia telat, Gaku-senpai ditinggal deh." Kata Miku seakan-akan ia dapat membaca pikiran Gakupo.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Gakupo frustasi sambil berlari.

"Gaku-senpai baru dateng tuh." Kata Lui saat ia mendengar teriakannya Gakupo.

"Salah sendiri lah, kubangunin aja susah banget." Kata Ted.

"Ted-senpai! Lui-senpai! Jangan berbicara." Kata Rin.

Mereka shock dan melanjutkan latihan mereka lagi.

.

..

...

Jam baru menunjukan jam 3 saat Rin membubarkan mereka semua.

"Eh? Matsuri musim panas?" Kata Mikuo

"Iya, jadi hari ini lebih cepat dibubarkan, nanti kita ke matsuri, jam 4 kumpul depan penginapan, kita naik mobil, agak jauh." Kata Miku.

"Oh, pantes... kita diminta bawa yukata atau pakaian yang biasa dipakai saat matsuri." Kata Lui mengingat-ingat.

"Makanya, kita harus bersenang-senang~" Kata Gumi.

"Ayo siap-siap. Hukuman tetap berjalan ya." Kata Rin.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, mereka langsung bubar.

.

..

...

"Sini Rin, kubantu menghias rambutmu." Kata Gumi.

"Rambutku sebaiknya di apainya." Kata Miku yang kebingungan.

"Sebaiknya rambutmu digulung, Miku." Kata Rin.

Kamar para cewek ramai, mereka saling mendandani dan bersiap-siap. Sedangkan yang cowok udah bersiap duluan, daripada telat dihukum Rin.

Saat para cewek datang. Anggota tim basket jadi terdiam terpesona dengan pesona mereka.

"Uwaahh.. pesona yukata menjadi beda." Kata Lui.

Len langsung merangkul Rin."Dia milikku." Kata Len.

"Cie elah Len, mesra amat." Kata Ted.

Muka Rin memerah. "Ba.. Ba.. Baka." Kata Rin memukul Len pelan.

.

..

...

Saat sesampai di matsuri, mereka masing-masing berpisah.

Len dan Rin juga melaksanakan kencan dadakan mereka.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana Rin?" Tanya Len seraya mengandeng tangan Rin.

"Kita coba makan-makanan dulu yuk." Kata Rin.

.

..

...

"Pesta kembang api akan segera dimulai!" "Pesta kembang api akan segera dimulai." Terdengar pengumuman dimana-mana.

"Ah, yuk kita nonton." Kata Len.

Rin menarik Len. "Aku, udah siapin tempat."

Mereka menuju ke bukit yang ada diseberang matsuri. Lalu mereka duduk disana sambil memakan yakisoba yang baru mereka beli.

"Wha, disini sepi sekali." Kata Len.

Duar... Duar... Duar...

"Waaahhh.. cantiknya, ternyata jelas banget kalo disini." Kata Rin.

"Rin, kau lebih cantik kok." Kata Len.

"Eh.." Respon Rin dengan muka memerah.

Len mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk pinggang Rin.

"Rin... aishiteru." Kata Len

Rin mengangguk dan muka Rin semakin memerah.

Len mencium bibir RIn dengan lembut.

"Kemarikan tangan kirimu." Kata Len, lalu ia memakaikan cincin ditangan Rin.

"Jadi kau hanya milikku." Kata Len mencium jari Rin.

-The End-

**D.S : Horaaaa~ selesai jugaaa... gomen ne kurang gereget... abis, D.S lagi rada kena block...**

**Len : Arigatou Minnaaaa! *bow deeply***

**D.S : Sou! Jadi selesailah Basketball, Love and Fight! Arigatou! *nangis***


End file.
